A Sexy Harry Potter Story
by dimsumnoodle
Summary: This is a sexy, funny, light Harry Potter story with many character hookups! Assuming that none of the 6th book business happened this takes place during the 7th year. Enjoy! 3rd chapter posted! The plot thickens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"HARRY!" cried a loud voice, awakening Harry from his comfortable sleep. He shifted, reluctantly opening his eyes to see his red head friend leaning over the bed. "Harry, wake UP," Ron said again, reaching a hand out to shove Harry roughly.

"Augh, what time is it?" Harry mumbled, reaching to the bedside table for his glasses.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Time to go, and guess what?" Ron paused with a grin on his face. Harry looked up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Ron didn't wait for an answer before telling him, "Dad's letting me drive the muggle car to the station!" With the grin still on his silly face, he turned around and made his way towards the door, picking up Harry's trunk by the handle. "Merlin, what do you have in this piece of shit anyway?" he grunted as he dragged it out of the room. Harry sighed as he absent mindedly pushed the hair out of his eyes, not that it ever stayed that way.

It was the first day of school after a fantastic summer with the Weasley's. The Dursley's had finally given up trying to get him to come back to Privet Drive for his summer's as they finally figured out that they didn't want him there anyway. Harry was excited for his 7th year at Hogwarts, and had changed a lot over the summer. He had pretty much stayed the same from the age of 13-16, but over the course of the summer, he'd grown to be even taller than Fred and George, who had always towered over him. His hair was as unruly as ever, but it added to his rugged good-looking ness, as many of the girls in Hogwarts were discovering. Harry quickly changed into his normal clothes, a jeans and T-shirt, got ready, and paced down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Draco stood at the station, just outside the entrance to the platform. He was early, and only a few other Hogwarts students were scattered about the station; Mostly first years with their parents, trying to figure out what the bloody hell they were doing. Draco leaned against a wall, the wind ruffling his white-blonde hair. He had stopped slicking it back like his father did. In fact, he had stopped doing a lot of things that his father did. He hadn't talked to his father all summer, much to the dismay of his mother, Narcissa. He and his father had a rather large fall out during the beginning of the summer, and he hadn't spoken to him since. He too had changed a lot during the summer. Perhaps the new situations in his life had made him even more spiteful and angry, but it had also added an element of sadness and sensitivity that he tried so hard to hide. Suddenly a loud noise directed his cold blue eyes around the pillar.

"Draco!" a female voice squealed, followed by high heeled foot steps jogging up to the platform. Draco sighed.

"_Oh hell,"_ he thought as Pansy Parkinson wrapped her little arms around him. He put on a smile. "Hi Pansy," he said without any sign of emotion.

"Oh Draco, I've missed you. Didn't you get any of my owls?"

"Owls?" Draco thought to himself of the mound of letters he'd received from the girl. "Not a one."

She frowned, but quickly forgot what she was talking about as she saw a few of her stupid girly friends walking towards her. She squealed and ran away, her voice causing Draco to cringe. He and Pansy had been sort of "dating" for the past year. He didn't know why the hell she wanted him, he was as mean as shit to her, and slept around as much as he pleased. She knew it too, but didn't seem to acknowledge it. He didn't care too much though, as long as he could get a shag whenever he wanted. And he could too, Pansy or no Pansy.

Harry nervously clutched the side handle to the car as Ron started the ignition. "We're going to die," Ginny said flatly from the back seat, looking absent mindedly out of the window. Harry nodded.

"Yes, most likely," he responded.

"Oh shut up, both of you. I can do this," Ron frowned at them, putting the car in gear. Ron had been bragging about being able to drive all summer, and glowed at this opportunity to show his friends. Not many Wizarding children bothered driving muggle cars, but being the sun of a muggle fanatic, Ron was gifted with his fake drivers license, a gift from his father. It looked pretty real too, Harry was impressed.

Harry buckled his seat belt and heard Ginny do the same. "Please take care of my plant when I die," Ginny mumbled as Ron pulled out of the driveway.

After an extremely jerky and swervy ride to the station, Harry practically leaped out of the car. "Jesus Ron," he muttered, straightening his glasses. Ginny looked equally ruffled as she stepped off the car.

"What? It wasn't that bad. I'm better than half the drivers out there," Ron retorted, getting out of the drivers seat.

"That's definitely a lie," Ginny smirked, pulling her trunk out of the back seat.

"And just for future reference, should you happen to decide you ever want to die and drive again," Harry started, receiving a glare from Ron, "the horn is not a method of communication between cars." Ron had quite rambunctiously honked his horn at any opportunity he had.

Draco pushed Pansy off of him as they sat in a compartment on the train, waiting for their friends. She frowned. "What's wrong shnooky?"

"If you call me that again, I swear I will-"

"What, fuck me? Please do," Pansy purred.

Draco rolled his eyes, giving up as Pansy crawled back up onto his lap. She tried to kiss him but he turned his head away, so she began nibbling at whatever skin was available to her. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine it was someone else, anyone else. He didn't much get turned on by her anymore. She moved her hands down to his pants and began to undo them, reaching inside.

"You're not hard," she pouted, pulling out his limp dick. He almost laughed at how she thought he should be aroused by her. She wasn't bad looking; In fact most of Hogwarts wanted to nail her, and most of the boys had, which made her even LESS attractive to him. _Breasts. Breasts are good, even hers I suppose. _He thought.

"Tits," he mumbled as she tried to kiss him.

"Here? What if someone comes?" she said. Draco shrugged, not really caring. She obeyed, pulling off her blouse, which left her in her stupid slutty mini-skirt and nothing else. He began to play with her breasts, tugging at her nipples. She had quite nice ones; Nice and round. His dick began to get hard, growing bigger. Pansy grinned.

"Hurry up, we only have a few minutes before other's will come," Draco grumbled, pulling her towards him. Pansy willingly placed his dick at her entrance, rubbing it up and down a few times before pushing it inside of her. She moaned theatrically. That was the one thing he hated about fucking her, other than the fact that she was Pansy. He hated how fake she was. He could make her come, not that he cared, but she was so fake about it, moaning like a porn star. She put all of it inside of her in one movement and began to ride up and down his cock, moaning the entire time.

"Shut the fuck up," he grunted as he rubbed one of her breasts. She frowned slightly, biting her lip. He didn't respond to her being upset. _"God, I'll never cum this way," _he thought, roughly pushing her off of him.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He grabbed her arm and turned her around, shoving her against the seat. "God, be fucking gentle," she cried.

Draco had given up being gentle with her, he didn't care enough. He positioned himself behind her, pushing his hard rod inside of her once more. She moaned into the seat. "Shut up," he said again, through gritted teeth. He then began thrusting into her roughly. She groaned in pleasure. He began to thrust faster and harder, determined to come before people arrived.

"Ouch Draco, not so hard," she moaned softly. He grunted, sneering at her bare back. He began to thrust even harder, slamming her against the seat. He felt his orgasm rising, closing his eyes as he continued to piston in and out of her. He opened his eyes again, watching her wince in pain. It made him happy to see her wincing as he fucked her. He enjoyed watching her ass as he slammed his hips against them repeatedly. It was round and tan, no tan lines. _"Slut, she must tan naked," _he thought. Thinking of her tanning naked for some reason made him pissed off and pressed her body hard into the seat with his arms. He shifted slightly, changing the angle to one that he knew would stretch her even farther. She cried out as he did so. He groaned loudly as he came closer to coming. Just as he was about to he pulled out, spraying his come all over her back.

"DRACO!" Pansy yelled angrily. "Why did you do that? You know you can come inside me," she turned around, disgusted with the cum that formed droplets in her hair.

"Get out," he muttered, gazing down at his swollen dick, glistening with cum and her juices.

"WHAT?"

"Leave, I'm done," Draco replied. She glared at him for a moment, just standing there with the cum dripping out of her hair. She turned around, searching for her clothes. "And stop fucking around, you're getting loose," Draco said nonchalantly as he watched her gather her shit together. She gasped and stared at him in fury before storming out of the carriage. He knew that she'd be back. Draco smoothed his hair, sighing at his messy dick. He waved it around a few times, attempting to dry it, then thought of how stupid he must have looked, waving his limp dick around. Suddenly he heard a giggle and turned around to see a few unknown Slytherin girls looking at him. He smiled, waving his dick at them as a greeting, and put it into his pants. They all gasped in shock and returned to giggling, running off. Draco sat back, gazing out the window, musing over the looks on the girls faces.

Harry dragged his pushed his trunk on the trolley towards platform 9 ¾. On the way the boys ran into Hermione, who had definitely been changing a lot over the summer as well. She was cute, but Harry never found himself attracted to her, regardless of how attracted she was to him. Ron had developed strong feelings for Hermione, which created an awkward love triangle. The only missing link was for Harry to fall madly for Ron, which wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Harry watched as Hermione flounced towards them, her brown hair bouncing behind her, as well as some bouncing in the chest region as well. Ron smiled. "Hermione!" he called out to her. She grinned back at them, throwing her arms around Harry first, to Ron's dismay. Harry felt her hold him close, mashing her breasts against his chest. He pulled back a little, seeing a small look of dismay in her face.

"Oh I've missed you so. Both of you," Hermione said as she turned to Ron,hugging him too, though not as tightly, Harry noticed. Harry smiled. They chatted their way to the platform and onto 9 ¾. Harry helped Hermione load of her trunk onto the train. As he did so, she couldn't help but notice the muscles in his arms that had been so puny just a few months ago, but were now…well, not so puny at all. She looked away quickly, almost stumbling up the steps onto the train. She walked down the narrow walkway, searching for an empty cabin. "Oh I've forgotten, Ron and I have to go to the-"

"Yeah I know, go on," Harry cut her off. They were off to do their Head boy/girl business. He didn't like them having to leave him alone, as that's when the first year girls loved to come and pester him. He found an empty compartment and sat down by himself, looking out at the platform. He watched Ginny talking with her friends, still on the platform. She was cute now, much cuter than before. Small breasts though. He turned his head, looking into the cabin across the way, and saw none other than the blonde headed wanker he hated so much. Draco sat just across the isle, staring off into space. Harry frowned, thinking of moving cabins, but was too lazy to get his trunk down again. He leaned back, as to stay out of Draco's sight. He didn't much feel like dealing with him right away. Suddenly he heard a few boys cry out and a thud. He stood up, throwing open the door to see what had happened. He whipped out his wand, ready for anything. He looked up to see that Draco had done the same. His eyes focused on the two boys who had fallen onto the ground, seemingly reaching for something they couldn't see that was coming onto the train.

"'Alo!" said a familiar voice. A beautiful blonde girl stepped up onto the Train, her hair trailing behind her in a silver sheet. The boys looked up at her dreamily as she walked over them and into the isle. It was Fleur. "'Arry!" she cried out, walking towards him happily. She was wearing a light, flowing summer dress that showed off how beautiful her body was. Fleur wrapped her arms around a stunned Harry, giving him a brief kiss on each cheek. "Guess what?" she said, smiling a gorgeous smile. Harry smiled back, but before he could say anything she responded. "I am coming to 'ogwarts!"

"Really?" Harry asked, having found his voice again. He was suddenly aware that she had not released him from their hug yet, and that one of her hands was in his hair, ruffling it lightly from the nape of his neck.

"Yes! I decided I wanted to try something new! Au revoir Beauxbatons! Bonjour 'ogwarts!" Fleur laughed, then added a little more quietly, "And Bonjour 'arry." Harry felt a chill run up his spine as gave him a sexy smile and turned around, the tips of her hair brushing against his hand, still holding his wand at the ready. "I want a seat! Where do I sit?" he heard her say before a few first year boys scrambled around finding her a seat and lugging her many trunks up the isle.

More and more students piled onto the train, and before long Harry was sitting with a group of his friends. Seamus and Neville were the first, then Luna came on the train, looking as dazed as usual. Soon enough, Ron and Hermione returned, glad to see their friends too. "So how was your summer?" Hermione asked Seamus while popping a chocolate frog into her mouth. Just before she took the first chew, it let out a last croak, sending the cabin into laughter.

"Haha, it was good Hermione. If you don't mind me saying…" Seamus looked around, grinning a devilish grin before leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head. "You are now looking at an official non-virgin!"

His friends burst into laughter while Hermione and Luna exchanged looks of disgust. "Really? Who was it?" Neville asked, then blushing as he saw Hermione's look of disdain at his interest in the matter.

"Probably his cousin," Ron laughed.

"Or sister," Hermione sneered.

"Or not a girl at all," added Luna. Seamus laughed along with the rest of his friends as the train flew past the countryside.

"No! No it was a girl I know, from when I went to muggle school."

"You went to muggle school?" asked Ron, then he paused. "She was a muggle?" he said, surprised, half a pumpkin pasty chewed up in his mouth.

"Yeah, she was a muggle," Seamus grinned.

"I wonder if muggle sex is different from wizard sex," Ron pondered aloud.

"Perhaps you should be more concerned with your lack of ANY sex than that, Ronald," Hermione laughed. Ron scowled, turning back to Seamus.

"I can't believe you lost it before me. You bastard," Ron slumped back in his chair, pouting.

"It was great, she had nice big ones," Seamus said while holding his hands up to simulate her breast size. Hermione gawked at him and smacked him in the arm while the rest of the cabin (minus Luna) burst into laughter.

Meanwhile, in Draco's cabin, he was sulking to himself while his friends made quite a commotion around him. Pansy had found her way back into the cabin and was all over Blaise in order to attempt to make Draco jealous.

"How many chicks did you fuck this summer Draco? Come on, tell us," Goyle shoved Draco playfully. Blaise laughed.

"I don't think there is a number that high," Blaise snorted as Pansy straddled his lap, rubbing her hips seductively on his crotch. Blaise too had become rather tired with Pansy, and didn't react to her.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I didn't fuck any chicks. Only stupid sluts. Only one stupid slut." Pansy's jaw dropped.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy, do you hear me? I hate you!" she screamed.

Everyone across the isle in Harry's cabin heard this and laughed before shouting "AMEN" across the way. Draco scowled.

"Shut up you, look what you've done," Draco grunted in her direction. Pansy scowled again and sat down stiffly.

"Did you really not fuck anyone else?" she whispered.

"No, I lied," Draco said, leaning his head against the window.

"Augh, I HATE YOU," she said, a little more quietly than last time.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed while stuffing their face with the treats they had bought from the snack cart.

Finally, the arrived at Hogwarts and they all watched the sorting. Harry watched as at least thirteen of the new arrival girls waved to him while sitting on the sorting stool. He blushed and buried his head. "What am I, their sex icon?" he grumbled.

"Pretty much, you lucky ass," Ron sighed. Hermione snorted.

"Why ARE you a virgin? You could do ANY of them," Ron said, counting them with his finger.

"Shut up," Harry responded through clenched teeth. "They're like, 12."

"Right," Ron said, not caring in the least.

"Ron that's disgusting," Hermione cringed.

"It's also illegal," said Neville.

Several new students, other than Fleur were put into 7th year, which was quite unusual. Most of the new students only came during 1st year. There was Fleur and one other girl who were put into Ravenclaw, and another girl who was put into Slytherin. The girl who was put into Slytherin's name was Shani Anhur, a girl of Egyptian decent. She was the first of the new 7th years to be sorted, and it was immediately recognized that she was amazingly gorgeous. Her long dark hair hung straight by her head and down her back like a dark shimmering sheet that flowed behind her. Her eyes were bright green as she stared out into the long tables. Harry was quite taken with her immediately. Hermione noticed his interest and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"She's from Egypt? A few summers ago-" Ron began.

"You went to Egypt. You think we haven't heard?" Hermione snapped. Ron frowned at her.

"I was going to say, my dad says their Wizarding school is amazing. I wonder why she transferred here," Ron muttered. No one could answer as they watched her being sorted. After a few moments of silence, the hat bellowed out his decision.

"SLYTHERIN."

The Slytherin table burst into roaring cheers.

"A sexy little thing like that in Slytherin? Ha ha! Finally!" Blaise laughed, clapping his hands as she took a seat at their table. She was by far the best looking of all the girls in Slytherin (which one might add contained the most unfortunate looking girls in Hogwarts)

Fleur, to every boy who wasn't in Ravenclaw's disgust, was put into Ravenclaw. She looked a bit odd dressed in the Hogwarts robes. They seemed much to heavy for her light and flowy frame.

Later on, in the Slytherin house, Draco was lying in his bed, gazing up at the wood of the posts, having drawn his curtains already. He heard someone pad barefoot into the room, and saw the drapes thrown open. Pansy, again. She was wearing nearly nothing, dressed in tiny see-thru dress.

"I thought you hated me," Draco muttered, turning away from her. She closed the curtains behind her as she crawled up his body.

"I could never hate you my love," she smiled. She proceeded to remove her clothes and unbutton his pants, though he wouldn't let her kiss him. She rubbed his creamy skin seductively as he closed his eyes, allowing her to do what she wanted. She released his hard cock, holding it in her hand. She began to lick the bottom of it with zest, sucking on it here and there. If there was one good thing about her, it was that she could give head very…very well. She sucked the tip into her mouth, taking him all the way to the base. As soon as she had him inside her mouth all the way, Draco grabbed her head, holding it there. He loved watching her choke on his big dick. She jerked her head back in vain as he held her in place. Finally, after watching her squirm for a while, he let her go. She scowled at him, wiping her mouth.

"Stop DOING that!" she complained as she started to move up his body, pouting. Draco rolled over, his back toward Pansy. "What are you doing? What's wrong?"

"Sod off," was his response.

"What?"

"Go bother Blaise," he repeated. He was sick of looking at her pug face and decided it was enough for one day. She looked at him, reaching over her hand to rub his shoulder to try to coax him into letting her stay, but he grabbed her wrist. "I said…" he began.

"Sod off, I know," Pansy sighed. Sometimes Draco felt a bit bad for the way he treated her, but not very often, and it was never enough for him to change his ways. He watched her huff off and listened to her leave the room. In the dark he heard someone laughing.

"Fuck off, Blaise," Draco swore.

"Oh come on, it's funny!" Blaise continued laughing, sitting up in his bed.

"What's funny?"

"You're so mean to her, it's…amusing."

"You aren't much nicer to her," Draco said, closing his curtains again.

"Yeah but she's not head over heels with me," Blaise responded, also drawing his curtains. Draco nestled back into his smooth green sheets, letting his mind wander. He found his mind settling on his father, which didn't happen often. He wondered where he was right at the moment. _"Hopefully Azkaban,"_ he thought, though he knew it was impossible. If someone as well heard of as his father had been put away, he would have heard news of it by now. Not that his father didn't deserve it, he definitely did. That had somewhat been part of the fight that they had. Draco was finally seeing his father for the weak man that he was, following orders and carrying out his little duties for the "master". Draco wanted none of it, and though he didn't like Potter's cause much better, he would rather stay out of it entirely. Draco slowly drifted into sleep as he thought about this and the new Slytherin girl.

Stay tuned for next week's episode!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next morning, at the breakfast table, Draco glared at Harry across the way. Fleur was draped over Harry's shoulders, cooing into his ear. _"Why should that idiot get a girl like Fleur,"_ he thought, grumbling to himself. Pansy ignored him, to his relief, all throughout breakfast, paying extra attention to Crabbe and Goyle. Shani arrived late to breakfast, sitting down at an empty seat by herself. Harry glanced over at her, catching her eye briefly. Draco noticed this and gawked. In his mind he decided that there was no way that Harry was going to touch Shani as well.

"Ooh 'Arry, I must go sit with my house, but we shall talk later, no?" Fleur bid Harry goodbye with a brief kiss on the cheek.

"What? Oh, yeah," Harry responded, distracted.

"Jesus," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Could she be any more all over you?"

"Leave him alone, he's living every Hogwarts boy's dream," Ron said as he pulled a large pastry onto his plate.

"It's stupid really, she's not THAT pretty," Hermione sighed. Ron dropped his jaw.

"Not…THAT pretty? Are you mad?" he laughed.

"No I am not mad," Hermione began just as Ginny pulled up a seat.

"Hello all," Ginny said happily.

"Why are you so perky?" Ron asked, offering Harry a bite of his pastry.

"Oh nothing," Ginny grinned.

"Ok," Ron went back to eating. There was a moment before silence before Ginny burst out with the good news.

"I have a boyfriend!" she smiled widely. Ron coughed and looked at her with a skeptical face. "What, I do! He's in my year, Colin!"

"Oh hell no," Harry laughed.

"What?" Ginny blushed. The friends continued to laugh and chat through breakfast. Meanwhile at the Slytherin table, Draco was eyeing Shani with great interest. Many of the Slytherin boys were trying to talk to her and get her attention, but she didn't pay anyone any more attention than was necessary.

Draco stood up slowly, brushing his blonde locks out of his steely gray eyes, and walked over to her. She looked up questioningly as he approached her chair.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you," he said smoothly, holding out his hand for hers.

"Shani Anhur," she replied, smiling briefly. Draco also smiled briefly, which was rather rare, unless he was teasing Potter. A moment of silence passed as they maintained eye contact. Shani looked down, blushing slightly. Draco was used to this, he always had this effect on girls. "I think I have potions first," Shani said, looking back up.

"Would you like a guide?" Draco smirked his sexy trademark smirk.

"I'd love one, thank you very much," Shani responded. She smiled, somewhat taken by his charm. He picked up her book bag and held his arm out for her.

The two of them walked off to potions under the hateful gaze of many boys. "What is that stupid git doing," Harry muttered.

"He's doing exactly what stupid gits do," Hermione said, popping a grape into her mouth. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Anyhow, if there's one thing Fred and George said about being a 7th year, it's the parties!" Ron said, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"And if there's one thing I know about 7th year, it's studying for N.E.W.T.'s, not partying Ronald," Hermione scolded.

"Oh bother N.E.W.T.'s, I hear that the parties are fantastic," Ron said to Harry. "Common room parties, parties at the Three Broom Sticks, parties-"

"Come on, we've got potions with Slytherin first thing," Neville interrupted Ron's rant. Hermione groaned.

"How is it that we always end up with Slytherin? Maybe they should consider putting those insufferable bastards with a more tolerant, patient house," Hermione complained, motioning to the Hufflepuff table.

"Maybe it's because us Griffindor's are the only ones who CAN put up with their shit," Harry laughed. "I wonder why that new girl is in Slytherin."

"Probably because she's a bitch," Hermione snapped, annoyed at his interest in Shani.

"Or maybe because the sorting hat felt sorry for how ugly all the Slytherin girls are and decided putting Shani there would raise the standard," Ron joked. Hermione stuck out her tongue.

During potions, there was the usual banter between a few of the Slytherins and the Griffindors. Harry remained relatively quiet, his eyes fixed on the back of Shani's beautiful head. She was sitting next to Draco and Harry could see Draco drawing her one of his stupid moving pictures. She giggled softly as he showed her a moving image of something that Harry couldn't see. Other than that, Potions went by pretty normally, as far as things go.

For this last year, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had decided to pick back up Hagrid's class. They shared this particular class with Ravenclaw, which meant none other than Fleur.

"'Arry!" Fleur called out to him as a few 1st years stumbled after her with her books and such.

"Augh, yes 'Arry, 'Arry! I've come to flirt with you! Please take me now!" Hermione mimicked Fleur as she approached the group.

"Hi Fleur," Harry greeted her, smiling.

"I 'eard you were taking zis class and I enrolled. Zis should be lots of fun! Yes 'Arry?" she cooed, kissing him on both cheeks.

"Oh yeah, lots of fun," Harry agreed. Just then, Hagrid appeared, holding a large sack over his shoulder. He looked like a sort of odd Santa Clause with that giant sack and the big beard and such.

"Hello you!" Hagrid grinned. "Today we have a very special lesson!"

"Hope it's not as special as some of his other "special" lessons," Ron grumbled. "Why did we take this again anyway?"

"Because Hagrid is our friend," Harry responded.

"Today, you will be receiving your final exam!" Hagrid smiled a toothy grin. Gasps of shock and groans went throughout the crowd of students. "Now, stop that griping. I promise you'll like it," Hagrid said, winking at his favorite students. With that, he opened up his large sack and pulled something large and gold out.

"Is that an egg?" Padma asked.

"Yes it is, very good. It is not just any egg," Hagrid said, holding out the shining egg for everybody to see.

"I know what zat is!" Fleur said, stepping forward. "Zat is ze egg of a Phoenix!" Everyone gasped; Hermione grumbled.

"I knew that," she said almost under her breath.

"How is that you have so many Phoenix eggs? Aren't they incredibly rare?" Harry asked.

"No, Phoenix eggs are worth practically nothing. It's Phoenix incubators that are worth all the money," Hagrid explained. "A phoenix egg will only hatch into a phoenix if it is taken care of exactly the way it should be. If not, it will hatch into something else."

"Like what?" Neville asked.

"Oh, I dunno. Chicken perhaps?" Hagrid shrugged.

"Anyhow, the instructions to good Phoenix incubating are in your texts. This is your final exam, you will be graded on the final product of your egg when it hatches. To anyone who breaks theirs...you will fail the course!" Hagrid said gruffly. "Now then! Come get your eggs!" Hagrid waved them towards him. The students gingerly approached the towering man, and he began handing out the glistening eggs to each of the students.

After class, the students had a free period in which Hermione dragged them to the common room to read up on the Phoenix eggs. "We are NOT failing his class," Hermione snapped.

"I didn't say we were going to fail, I mean, as long as it doesn't break right?" Ron shrugged, holding his egg gingerly.

"Well you want it to be a phoenix don't you?" Hermione looked at Ron with big eyes.

"I suppose, but there's a party-"

"Party! Oh in that case," Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him. "It won't take long, we won't read all of it," she added, seemingly desperate to keep him from that party. "I mean, I'll even read it for you, and I'll just tell you what to do."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Ron grinned. "Knew you'd come around." He glanced at his egg. "Maybe we can do some…none breaking spell or something."

"I doubt it, Hagrid isn't stupid you know," Hermione replied, approaching the Fat Lady's portrait.

Harry looked up to the Fat Lady and said, "Codswash."

"Oops! That isn't the password anymore!" the woman responded.

"What? Nobody told us it changed!" Hermione demanded.

"Well, I changed it. I'm allowed to you know, if I feel it's…necessary."

"Ok well what have you "necessarily" changed it to?" Harry sighed, looking up at the lady dressed in pink frills.

"How do I know you're not imposters?" she huffed.

"Well we obviously knew the last password," Ron looked at her with an incredulous face.

The Fat Lady looked back at him, thinking. "Yes, I suppose you're right. Ok well come close, I'll tell you the new password." The friends leaned in towards the canvas. "All right, the new password is Captain Silversword," she whispered, turning red immediately after uttering the words.

"What?" Hermione gawked. She spun around and pointed at a painting directly opposite the Fat Lady. "Him?" The painting she pointed at was a new one of a gallant pirate leaning against the mast of his great ship. He winked at Hermione, and then tipped his hat at the Fat Lady, who burst into a mad fit of giggling and blushing.

"Merlin, this is ridiculous," Ron said as the painting swung open.

"Tell me about it," Harry laughed.

The three of them made their way into some chairs and Hermione pulled out her text. "All right, chapter….four. The Phoenix," she began. She then began to read so quicly and inaudibly that Harry and Ron couldn't understand her. The friends laughed and continued to do their research.

A few days later, Harry found himself holding tryouts for his last year as quidditch captain. Many people showed up, including the lot of girls that took to following him around wherever he went. He had learned to ignore them by now. He sat on the bench, looking over the line of people who showed up to show them their stuff. Across the field he could see the Slytherin team doing the same thing. He scanned the line quickly for Shani, and not seeing her, went back to his business. He looked at the list of names he had on a piece of parchment.

"Erm, Tom? Tom…Graphire?" Harry called out, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"That's me! Sorry, 'scuse me," said a high pitched male voice as a little squeaky boy pushed himself through the crowd. Harry sighed. This was going to be a long morning. Just after he got through the first half of the players, not having seen ANYONE with an ounce of talent or potential, he felt something his shoulder. He turned to see Shani sitting down and looking out onto the field. He felt a sudden flutter in his stomach as he looked at her gorgeous green eyes that matched his.

"How are tryouts going?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the players fumbling around in the air in front of them.

"Augh, terrible," Harry said, pushing the hair out of his eyes. "I swear half of them have never seen a broom before."

"They probably just come to see you," Shani said, turning towards Harry and smiling.

"Is that why you came?"

"Maybe."

Harry felt his cheeks grow hot. "Get a good look yet?"

Shani giggled and looked Harry up and down. "Yeah, I suppose so," she responded. Harry asked her why she wasn't going out for the quidditch team.

"I love quidditch, but I never was one for heights," Shani responded, looking up once more at the brooms zooming in and out of their airspace. Harry nodded in understanding, although he'd always found the height exhilarating. "Anyway, tonight there's a party down in Homesmeade," she said, turning towards Harry. Harry remembered Ron saying something about it. Ron had become quite the party calendar. "So if you're interested," Shani paused. "Well, I hope I'll see you there," she said as she stood up, walking away, throwing a sexy smile over her shoulder.

"HARRY FUCKING POTTER!" a loud familiar voice sounded from behind him. He turned around to see Ron staring at him with a "you dog" look on his face.

"What?" Harry said, turning back to his clipboard. Finally a few of the players were looking more promising.

"Shani Anhur? I saw that," Ron laughed, sitting down next to Harry.

"Really? I didn't think there was anything TO see," Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyway, she invited me to that party you were raving about earlier."

"Does this mean we're going?" Ron asked hopefully. Harry paused, thinking about how Hermione would NOT approve and weighed his options.

"Yeah, OK. We'll go. But don't tell Hermione." Ron grinned. After quidditch, Harry had finally put together a pretty awesome team and was returning to the common room to get ready and find Ron. He slipped on some jeans and a t-shirt, attempted to fix his hair, gave up, and left. He met up with Ron outside the statue that Harry knew would take them right to Honeydukes. 7th years were allowed to go to Homesmeade anytime, but it was faster and more convenient to continue their sneaky ways through secret passages.

"Where are you two going?" a voice rang through the empty hall.

Ron groaned as he turned around to see a very peeved Hermione. "Nowhere. To the library," Ron said sarcastically. "We're going to a PARTY! Fun- you ever heard of that?"

"Cut it out, Ron," Harry sighed. "Hermione, we were invited to a party and we're going to it."

There was a moment of very pregnant silence. "Well why didn't anyone invite me?" she said with a grin. "I'll be right back, can you wait for me to change?"

Ron dropped his jaw as she walked away. "I never thought I'd live to see the day…"

"Me neither," Harry laughed. They waited until Hermione returned, and were greeted with a present surprise. They had never seen her like this. She was all done up, wearing a pair of tight jeans and a bright, and rather revealing, tube top. She had make up on and her hair was all smooth.

"Wow," Ron muttered. Hermione smiled at his reaction, but looked to Harry to see what he said.

"You look…nice," Harry said quietly. Hermione blushed.

"Thanks, ok we better go now," she said, hurrying them along. They entered their secret passage and found their way to the basement of Honeydukes. When they found the party (it was being held at a student's uncle's closed shop), there were already many Hogwarts students there.

Hermione immediately found some friends and wandered off. Just as quickly, Harry found himself being smothered by a very smackered Fleur.

"'Arry!" she squealed, straightening herself up and throwing her hair over her shoulder. She was still gorgeous, even though she was plastered. Harry smiled as she stumbled around.

"Maybe we should sit," he laughed.

"Yes, zat is a good idea, 'Arry," Fleur agreed, batting her eyelashes at him. "'Arry, 'Arry 'Potter, 'Potter," she mumbled as he pushed through the crowd of writhing people looking for a place to sit. When he found one, they sat down and Fleur leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Harry!" Seamus came towards them, carrying a drink in each hand. "Have a drink! They're great."

"What is it? Alcohol?" Harry asked, uncertainly. He'd tasted alcohol before, but never been…drunk.

"Yeah, but not your muggle alcohol. It's wizard stuff," Seamus said, taking a sip of his own.

"The difference?"

"Muggle alcohol tastes like bollucks. Ours tastes better, and feels better," Seamus said, winking. Harry shrugged and took the glass from him. Fleur meanwhile had taken to nibbling on his ear and placing light kisses on his neck. Harry couldn't help but react a little as he felt his lower region tingling.

He sipped the drink and was pleasantly surprised. It did taste good. He quickly drank the rest and was immediately regretting his decision to drink it so fast. It hit him like a train. Harry suddenly understood what Seamus meant by, "It feels better." It felt fantastic; He felt like he was on a cloud or something. Suddenly there was no one else in the room, except for that blonde beauty who was now kissing the side of his face. He turned to the side, and she immediately began to kiss him, climbing into his lap. Harry felt his dick starting to get hard and pushed her off, muttering "someplace else."

Fleur smile and grabbed his hand. They stumbled their way back to Hogwarts (the normal way) and up to the Gryffindor common room. A few other students watched them giggle their way up to Harry's room, but ignored it as some of the 7th year antics that they knew would go on. The moment they got to the bedroom that Harry shared with a few other students, Harry slammed the door behind them and Fleur began kissing him roughly.

"Oh 'Arry, I 'ave waited so long!" she moaned as he kissed her neck. They stumbled towards the bed as Harry pulled his shirt off over his head, hardly breaking contact with Fleur at all. Fleur pushed Harry onto his bed and stood before him in her all her glory. She then pulled her top off, slowly and sexily. Harry felt his cock twitch as her breasts became visible (she wasn't wearing a bra). She swayed her hips as she slowly pulled down the zipper to her mini skirt, and let it slide off her legs to reveal her sexy panties. Harry couldn't wait any longer and reached out, pulling her on top of him. For a brief moment of genius, he decided to close the curtains that surrounded his bed and cast "silencio" over the closed drapes, so as not to be disturbed in case anyone returned.

Fleur immediately unbuckled Harry's pants, pulling out his throbbing penis. "Oh, 'Arry!" she said, smiling. She then lowered her face down towards it, planting a kiss in the tip, driving Harry crazy. Fleur then licked slowly up the underside, lingering on the spot that she knew would be the most sensitive. Harry was in ecstasy as she wrapped her lips around him, swirling her tongue back and forth over the tip. He could feel her breasts resting on his legs and it was almost too much for him. Fleur stopped, to Harry's disappointment. "'Arry? Are you a virgin?" she asked. Harry was dumbstruck, not knowing what to say. She grinned, "It's ok." She then returned to his cock, with more zeal then before. She bobbed her head up and down along his shaft, dragging her tongue all over the most sensitive places.

"Oh…" Harry moaned softly. His hips bucked upward slightly towards her face. "Fleur..I-" he muttered, feeling his orgasm coming quickly. Fleur sucked in her cheeks, applying more pressure to his rod. Harry reached down, feeling the side of her head and running his fingers through her silky hair. Fleur looked up at him with her sexy eyes. The sight of her looking up at him and sucking his cock was too much for Harry and he felt his orgasm approaching fast. His hips bucked involuntarily and his eyes closed as he came into her mouth. Fleur quickly swallowed and lifted up her head, smiling.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, trying to catch his breath.

Fleur climbed back up his body, planting a kiss on his lips. Harry's hands found her breasts, rubbing them and pinching her nipples. She smiled, rubbing her shaved pussy on Harry's softening dick. It didn't take long for him to be at full mast again.

"Wait-rubber" Harry managed to mutter. Fleur laughed.

"Wizards don't use rubber, 'Arry," she said, pulling out her wand. She muttered something and Harry felt his penis tingle. She then began to slide her wet mound up and down his hard dick, not yet letting him penetrate her. "Oh, 'Arry," she moaned softly as she rubbed her clit on him. Harry grabbed her hips, holding her above his hard shaft.

Fleur reached down, guiding him into her. Harry felt her stretch around him; Hot and tight. Fleur threw her head back, moaning in pleasure. "Oh…'Arry it feels so good," she moaned. Harry felt her sinking slowly down, inch by inch. Finally, their hips connected and he was all the way inside her. Harry was in ecstasy.

Fleur then began to lift her hips back up again, then slowly brought them back down. Harry groaned, sliding his hands up towards her breasts. She began to fuck him faster and harder, moaning loudly. Harry subconsciously congratulated himself on the silencing charm he'd remembered, as she was being quite loud. "'Arry, I am getting close," she cried out. Harry grabbed her hips and roughly flipped them over, so that he was on top of her. Fleur squealed in surprise, wrapping her legs around his back. Harry began to piston in and out of her, holding himself off of her by his elbows. "Don't stop 'Arry…Ohhh," Fleur arched her back up towards him, her hands running through his hair.

Harry gyrated his hips a little, going at different angles as he thrust into her. He could feel the her wetness dripping down his balls as he slammed into her. Suddenly she cried out loudly, clenching her hands in his hair. Harry could feel her inner walls spasm around him as she came. He thrust into her a few more times before he felt his orgasm bubbling up from inside him. He shut his eyes, focusing on the intense pleasure radiating from his groin. One last thrust, and he felt himself explode inside of her. He froze for a few moments, neither of them moving. He then slowly pulled himself out of her and collapsed to her side.

Can't get enough? Next chapter coming up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Harry was shaken awake to be met by sunlight peeking through his drapes. "Harry wake up!" Ron said. Harry rolled over, suddenly remembering the night before. "What are you looking for?"

"What? Nothing, uhh…" Harry mumbled, scratching his head. "What time is it?"

"Almost time for breakfast, get dressed," Ron said, yanking the pillow out from under Harry's head. Harry groaned and sat up. He could see a few stragglers getting dressed and heading out the door. "Fun party last night, eh?" Ron asked, laughing.

"Yeah, it was alright."

"Come to think of it, I didn't see you after we got there. Where did you go?" Ron asked, getting suspicious. Harry could feel his face getting hot.

"I didn't go anywhere," he lied.

"I can tell you're lying," Ron said, throwing a pair of Harry's socks at his chest. Harry sighed.

"I'll tell you later," he relented. Ron grinned.

Meanwhile, Draco was walking down to breakfast when he heard a few girls gossiping off to the side. "Harry? No way! I can't believe it!" "Shhh, not so loud." "Fleur is so lucky!" Draco paused, wondering what it was that they were talking about. As he made his way into the dining room, taking his usual seat at the Slytherin table, he heard a rather large commotion going on at the other end of the hall. He sauntered his way over there, seeing Fleur surrounded by a bunch of first year girls. He stepped closer to them just in time to hear.

"Was he good, Fleur?"

"Oh! He was amazing!" Fleur exclaimed, fanning herself with her hand. A few of the girls exchanged jealous looks and whispers to each other. Draco's jaw dropped when he realized what they were talking about. He spun around and went back to his own table.

Harry walked into the dining hall with a confused look on his face. It seemed that the gawking, staring, and whispering levels were unusually high that morning. When he sat down at his table, Fleur excused herself from her new fans and flounced towards her "lover".

"Hey," Harry muttered, seeing the group of girls staring his way. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, my love!" Fleur said, planting a kiss on Harry's lips. Ron gawked at them in confusion. "Just some admirers, jealous of my new lover!" Fleur giggled. Harry looked at her incredulously.

"What?" Harry exclaimed. Fleur looked surprised at his reaction. "'Scuse me, we'll be right back," he muttered, taking Fleur by the arm and leading her out of the dining hall. Fleur blew a kiss to her sighing groupies as they left the room.

"WHAT are you doing?" Harry said, yanking her out of the room.

"What?" she said, looking hurt.

"Did you tell all those people about last night?" Harry demanded.

"Why not? I'm so 'appy! I want to tell everybody!" Fleur said, smiling. Harry sighed. What could he say to that?

"Well, uhh…" he mumbled. "What exactly are you saying?"

"Zat my lover, you, are ze most amazing person I 'ave ever met!" she gushed. Harry felt his face growing hot.

"About last night," Harry paused, not sure of how to phrase it. "What does this mean? I mean, you know…"

"I don't understand 'Arry," Fleur said, looking a little sad.

"I mean, well. Never mind," Harry sighed. Fleur's face lit back up.

"Let's go back in!" she said, pulling him towards the door. Harry gave in. What was he supposed to do?

Harry sat back down next to a shell-shocked Ron as Fleur practically skipped back to her table. "WHAT?" Ron bellowed after a few moments of silence.

"Shut up, I don't want to talk about it," Harry said, putting his head in his hands.

"Why are you flipping out?" Ron asked, laughing. "You shagged Fleur!" Harry's head shot up.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" he retorted.

"On purpose? What the hell does that mean? And why the hell wouldn't you?" Ron asked.

"I was SMASHED! I barely remember it!" Harry whispered through gritted teeth.

"So?"

"I wasn't going to TELL anyone," Harry grumbled, trailing off. "…embarrassing…invasion of privacy," he muttered to himself, putting his head back into his hands.

"Stop being such a Nancy-boy, you're a man now. Act like it," Ron said, slapping Harry on the back. "We should be celebrating! Not whinging."

"As if everyone doesn't already know enough about me," Harry said, turning his head to the side to face Ron. "Now they have a walking billboard to update them on my sex life."

"At least you have a sex life," Luna said, sitting down with her nose in a book.

"Not you too," Harry grumbled, hiding his face.

"Stop whimpering, it's not so bad," she said. "You could have shagged someone unattractive," she said, looking up at Ron briefly and then back into her book. Harry looked up at Ron. Ron's face immediately flushed pink.

"Ron?" Harry questioned. "What is she talking about?"

"Nothing. Shut up Luna," Ron said, stuffing a muffin into his mouth.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed. "Don't lie to me!" he said sitting up straight. "Luna, tell me what's going on." She glanced over the top of her book again, grinning.

"Ron did an 'ickle 3rd year!" Luna giggled. Harry's eyes bugged out as he turned back to Ron.

"LUNA!" Ron hissed through his teeth. "I hate you."

"You know you don't," she laughed, turning back to her book. Harry laughed.

"Ron, you arse. Who was it? It's only fair," he bargained, suddenly feeling a little better about his situation.

"She's not THAT bad looking," Ron muttered. Luna laughed. Suddenly a familiar looking Hufflepuff pranced over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey!" she grinned.

"Eleanor Branstone?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Hi Harry!" she said happily. Ron's face was so red that it practically matched his hair at this point. "Hi Ron!" she said, putting her hands on his shoulders. Ron visually stiffened under her touch. Eleanor definitely wasn't very attractive. She had buck teeth and piggy features.

"Hi," a muffled greeting came from Ron's hidden face.

"I guess I better go. I'll talk to you later!" she said, before walking back to her table.

"Eleanor Branstone?" Harry repeated, laughing.

"Sod off, Harry," Ron looked up to check if she was gone. "I was so hammered! She found me wandering around and helped me back to the common room! I didn't know what I was doing or who the hell she was!" Ron grumbled. Harry was laughing heartily as Hermione sat down. She looked pretty tired.

"Sounds like you had a wild night," she directed at Harry coldly. Harry stiffened.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Harry paused, glancing at Ron. "Ron, on the other hand-"

"Fuck you."

Before they could talk anymore, Dumbledore stepped up to the podium and tapped his wand against the wood, silencing the tables filling with students. "Students! I have an extremely important announcement!" he called out. The last few students were taking their seats as he continued. "A few of you may have already heard the news," he began. For some reason Harry felt his stomach tie itself into knots as he could imagine him saying "Fleur and Harry shagged!" although he was pretty sure that's not what he was about to say. Even still, his stomach was doing summersaults in his torso.

"The Dark Forest has always been off limits, however at this time, it is more important than ever that these rules are observed! Many creatures have been fleeing the forest and hiding on the Hogwarts campus or even in muggle villages nearby! The ministry is struggling to keep it under control and to find out what exactly it is that is offsetting the balance in the forest! So meanwhile, keep on your guard and be careful!" Dumbledore finished, stepping away from the podium.

Harry frowned and turned to Ron. "I wonder what's going on?"

"I get the feeling that it's a lot more serious than Dumbledore is letting on," Hermione responded with a concerned look on her face.

"Of course. It's always more than Dumbledore let's on," Luna said, not looking up from her book.

"You know what's going on?" Harry questioned. It wasn't a surprise really. Luna, as well as being very strange, also knew a lot about what was going on at any moment, what with her ties with the Quibbler and all.

"Nobody knows what's going on. I know that much," Luna responded. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"That's really not very helpful," he snorted. Luna flicked up an eye at him.

"It's not, is it?" she said nonchalantly, looking back to her book.

For a few days after that, Hogwarts was a buzz with talk about Dumbledore's mysterious speech. It almost took the heat off of Harry's Fleur issue, which was placed on the back burner for a few days. Fleur, however, didn't seem to care at all about the ongoing events, and took to following Harry wherever he went. Not too much happened in the next week or two. Harry had fallen into a cycle of taking care of his egg, going to his classes, dealing with Fleur, who was now calling herself his girlfriend, and sneaking in a few conversations with Shani here and there when Fleur wasn't around. He found himself growing more and more attracted to her as the days went on. She would often come to quidditch to watch them practice, which pleased Harry greatly. The only things that were out of the ordinary were a few animals, running away from the forest. The only things that Harry saw were a few large spiders, to Ron's disgust.

Meanwhile, these few weeks which were so peaceful to Harry were quite the opposite for Draco. In order to understand his present condition, it is necessary to go back to the beginning of his summer. It all began when his father was sitting at the dinner table, discussing his usual favorite topic: You-know-who.

_For the past few years, Draco had been getting quite tired of this whole business with his father being a death eater. Lucius was practically counting the days until Draco turned 17 so that he too could be a death eater. Draco's birthday was the second day of summer. On the night before Draco's birthday, the family was sitting down for dinner and Lucius began to talk. _

_"You should be very excited for tomorrow, Draco," Lucius said, not looking up from his plate. Draco rolled his eyes. Truth be told, he didn't give a rat's ass about being a death eater. Used to be that Draco was proud to tell anyone that he was a Malfoy; a pureblood. Nowadays, the name Malfoy brought about sneers and cringes. Draco hated his father for bringing down the Malfoy name. _

_"It's unfortunate that we had to wait so long. If things had not gone the way they had, what with Professor Quirrel being the vessel and what not," Lucius paused, taking a bite of his dinner, "You could have been one with him long ago." Draco looked up at his food._

_"What do you mean, Potter killing him?" Draco asked. _

_"No, Him picking Quirrel," Lucius said calmly. Draco's jaw dropped._

_"What?"_

_"Him not choosing you, it was unfortunate," Lucius clarified. _

_"Quirrel died."_

_"Yes he did." There was a long pause of silence. "It would have been an honor to this family for it to have been you," Lucius added. Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. _

_"Honoring this family? Like you should know anything about honoring the family. People USED to respect us you know," Draco yelled._

_"I don't want them to RESPECT us, I want them to FEAR us!" Lucius bellowed. "Once He rises again, we will be-"_

_"I don't give a damn what we'll be when that happens," Draco cut him off. "And I don't give a damn about you, or Voldemort."_

_Narcissa nervously served Draco a few more helpings of food, trying to ignore the conversation. Lucius's cold blue eyes stared across the table at Draco who was absent mindedly spinning a fork on the table. _

_"You will die for your ignorance," he said coolly. _

_"At least that way I'll be dying for the honor of the family," Draco spat back. Lucius lost his temper and flew out of his chair, reaching for his wand. _

_"Lucius! NO!" Narcissa screamed. Lucius ignored her, pointing his wand at his son. _

_"CRUCIO!" That last word was the last word that Draco heard before he felt as if his body was being torn limb from limb. _

Draco sat by his window, running his thumb over the only scar that remained from that night. After he woke up the next morning, still in a crumpled heap on the ground, he never spoke to his father again, and his father hadn't tried to talk to him either. Until now, that is.

Many people were looking at this Dark Forest issue as a sign of You-Know-Who's gaining strength and imminent return. Death eater's were making preparations for his return and takeover. There was much excitement and much fear in the wizard community. At this time, Draco received his first owl from his father.

Draco,

If you continue to fight Him you will be destroyed. If you return now your mistakes may be forgiven.

Lucius

Then, after the first one, they started coming everyday. Draco would promptly crumple them up and throw them away. None of his friends had the gall to ask what was going on, and Draco liked it that way. His image was rather hard to portray with people running around sharing namby-pamby stories of his daddy issues.

Meanwhile, the contact between Draco and Harry had been minimal, which suited the both of them just fine. Draco was disgusted that Shani had taken to Harry so much and had gone back to letting Pansy drool all over him. He's also fallen back into his routine of prowling through the cuter 4th and 5th years and taking his pick of the litter. He would usually take them to the Prefect bathroom, have his way with them, and never see them again. It wasn't a bad deal, but more often than not it was just a quick fix for his loneliness.

Once snow had fallen, Hogwarts became a white wonderland. Harry especially loved winter quidditch. Though it was colder, the scenery was truly fantastic to behold from broomstick. Christmas was coming up fast, and Harry was excited to spend it at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was really more of a home than anywhere to Harry. The Weasley's was nice, but he was always a guest there. He truly felt that the Hogwarts campus was his home. Ron was especially excited about staying for Christmas. On the last day of school, the campus was buzzing with excitement.

"Oi! Harry!" Ron said excitedly, pushing his way towards Harry as students packed up after class. "Party tonight!"

"Party every night," Harry grinned back at him, picking up his book bag. Ron smiled back. That night, Harry slipped on his normal clothes and headed off to the party. He met up with Ron and Neville on the way there.

Pretty much everyone was at this party. It was sort of a "YAY THE HOLIDAYS ARE HERE!" party. Since this is a sentiment that was very popular in the student body, the party was packed.

Harry joined his friends at a round table as Ron brought drinks for everyone. "Fire whiskey!" he exclaimed, setting one down in front of Harry. Harry watched the liquid slosh back and forth in the glass. "Bottoms up, Harry," Ron winked, lifting his own glass to his lips. Harry smiled, reaching for his. He downed the liquid, feeling the effects quite quickly. He looked around at the people who were there. Thankfully, Fleur had gone home for the holidays. He thought this would be a fantastic time to get to know Shani. Sure enough, she was at the party, and looking beautiful as always. Harry excused himself from his friends, spotting her across the way at another table. He made his way through the crowds of people. Just as he passed a group of giggling girls, he felt someone grab at his ass. Harry practically leapt out of his skin, whipping around to see who it was. The whole gaggle of girls continued to laugh, making it impossible to know which one of them it had been. Harry blushed, turning back around and practically running away.

Shani was laughing as he approached. "Saw that, did you?" Harry said, turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Oh yes, I did see it. All of it," she continued to laugh. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Bloody ridiculous," he muttered. Shani shook her head.

"It's funny. You'll look back on it and laugh one of these days," she paused, looking around. "Where's the Mrs.?"

Harry cringed. "Please don't say that." Shani giggled. "She's home for the holidays."

"If you don't like her, why do you let her hang all over you?"

"You try telling her to go away, it's impossible," Harry replied, running his hands through his hair in an attempt to tame it.

Meanwhile, Draco watched them having their conversation from another corner of the party. He sat with his friends, having had another fight with Pansy. She was currently straddling some random Gryffindor's lap in attempt to maximize how much she was pissing off Draco. Draco turned away from Shani and Harry. It pissed him off to see them together. Draco got up from his seat, ignoring his friends. He felt like doing something, or someone. He looked around, glancing at his options. His eyes settled on Parvati and Padma Patil. Parvati was a Gryffindor so he mentally crossed her out as an option, but reconsidered. Maybe if he could get both, it would be acceptable. But if only one, it would have to be Padma. He walked over to where they were sitting. They looked at him, surprised at his approach.

"Hello ladies," he said in his sexy voice. Parvati rolled her eyes, not interested. _Typical Gryffindor bitch,_ Draco thought to himself. He turned his attention to Padma, who seemed mildly interested. She smiled back at him.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked, returning the smile.

"Sure," she responded. Draco turned around, walking back towards the table with the refreshments. On the way back he caught some dagger eyes from Pansy. He set down a drink in front of Padma. As soon as he sat down himself, Parvati stood up and walked away.

"Don't mind her. She's a bitch," Padma giggled. Draco smiled.

"You're much prettier anyway," he joked, since they were completely identical. Padma laughed nervously as she picked up her drink. The moment the cup reached her lips Draco knew she was his. He flashed his famous smirk at her and she blushed. He had a way of looking at a girl that made them melt. It was best described as "eye sex". He could make a woman feel like they were the hottest piece of ass in the entire world just with one glance. After about half an hour of chatting and flirting, Draco suggested that they leave the party. Padma agreed, following him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Someplace quiet," he replied, leading her down the dark hallways of Hogwarts. He was taking her to the Prefect's bathroom. It was the perfect place to bring his "victims". As he neared the statue, he pulled her towards him, holding her close to his body. She flushed, looking a little surprised and tipsy. Draco leaned down and planted the world's sexiest and softest kiss on her lips. She was practically putty in his arms after that. He whispered "Pine fresh," at the statue, and they entered into the luxurious bathroom. He then began to unbutton his shirt, watching Padma the whole time. She sat down, watching him undress.

When he got to the last button, he let it slide off of his smooth muscled shoulders. As soon as the shirt fell to the floor, he made his way over to her and pulled her up off the floor, taking her into his arms and kissing her. He pulled her top up over her head, breaking the kiss just long enough to do so. He grinned when he saw her white bra. She was so innocent and sweet in comparison to Pansy, and he loved it. Draco unclasped her bra, never breaking the kiss while removing it. He began to kiss her a little more roughly, feeling his passion take over. She reciprocated, reaching down to take off her skirt and panties. Draco left the kiss, trailing down her neck with his tongue just ever so lightly. He then continued downward between her breasts and to her bellybutton, kissing his way from her navel downward.

He helped her to remove the panties, pushing them down her smooth brown legs. He kissed his way down her leg, following the panties. Padma stepped out of them when they touched the floor. Draco stood up, holding her naked form against his bare chest. He loved how petite she was. They kissed again and Padma's hands wandered down his hard chest to his pants. She began to undo his belt, trying to get his pants off. Draco took his hands off of her long enough to help her with his buckle. He then continued to caress her back and kiss her while his pants pooled around his ankles. He could feel his hard on resting on her stomach, and knew she could feel it too. She broke the kiss, glancing down at the intruder and smiled.

She wrapped her little hand around it, sizing it up. Draco took a deep breath, savoring the sensation of the light innocent touches she was giving him. He reached down and took her hand off of him, drawing her back to him for another kiss. He then led her towards the bathtub. On the way, Draco glanced back at the mermaid painting. Thankfully she was asleep, and snoring lightly. Draco helped her into the hot water, following her into it himself. They paddled over to the shallower end, though they still could not stand. Draco turned a tap at the end of the pool and a shallower platform appeared underneath them. Padma smiled as she rested her body on it. Draco then turned a few more taps, bringing out different types of bubble bath. He swam back over to her as the bubbles covered the surface of the water. He sat down next to her, taking her into his lap.

Draco began to rub the bubbles on her body, washing her gently as they kissed. She turned towards him, straddling his legs and his hard cock, pressing it up against his stomach. He continued to rub the hot soapy water along her back as they kissed. Finally he took her in his arms, picking her up off of him and standing up out of the water. He lay her down on the towels that were waiting for them and hovered over her glistening form. He crawled up her body to her neck, kissing and sucking the sensitive skin he found there. As he did this, he pushed her knees apart with his own, lining himself up for entry. Padma moaned slightly as the head of his cock rubbed against her most sensitive place. Draco reached down one of his hands to guide himself inside her, holding himself steady.

"Ready?" he asked, being gentlemanly. She nodded. "Is this your first time?" he asked tenderly. Padma looked away, blushing. She nodded again, slowly. Draco smiled. He loved virgins. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, being as gentle with her as he could, although every cell in his body wanted to fuck the shit out of her. Then, as slowly as he could, he gently pushed inward. He felt her tense and watched her face scrunch up in pain as his cock entered inside of her. Just as the tip of him went inside of her, he felt resistance. He looked at her, waiting for her to adjust. She locked eyes with him as he looked intently down at her. Draco then pushed his hips forward gently, breaking through the weak resistance and pushing a few more inches of himself into her. Padma gasped in pain, closing her eyes.

"Are you ok?" he whispered. Padma didn't answer for a moment, but then looked back up at him and nodded. Draco then pulled out a little bit before pushing forward again. She moaned this time, feeling the pleasure of his motions. Draco smiled at her reaction as he began to push in a little deeper. Padma's hands gripped his shoulders tightly as he continued to sink into her. Draco found a slow, steady pace as he began to pump in and out of her. Padma began to moan a little louder as he did.

"Oh, Draco. It feels good," she whispered, gasping a little as he thrust in a little harder. Draco began to go a little bit faster, feeling her tight hot walls all around his hard cock. He hadn't fucked face to face with anyone in a while, and he was enjoying it. He glanced down, seeing his cock disappear inside of her. It was a very erotic sight. Padma's hips began to rock up to meet him as he thrust inside her, gasping with every thrust. Draco grunted softly as he continued to fuck her. He picked up the pace a little, now going at a steady pace. Padma's eyes closed as she concentrated on the warm feeling building up between her legs. Draco rotated his hips a little, hitting her from different angles. Padma let out a cry as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. Draco smiled, continuing to plow into her from that angle. Her body immediately grew tense and her eyes shot open. He began to go faster and harder, forgetting about being gentle. Padma began to moan louder and louder as he hit that spot over and over again.

"I'm going to come," Padma gasped, closing her eyes and arching her back underneath him. Draco smiled softly as he closed his eyes, concentrating on his own orgasm. He could feel it steadily building. Padma's body suddenly stiffened as she felt her orgasm approaching and Draco began to thrust into her even harder. She began to moan his name as she rolled over the edge into her orgasm. Her hands gripped his shoulders hard as she came. Draco could feel her pussy clenching around him as she orgasmed, and thrust into her one last time before pulling out and letting go. He groaned as he came onto her flat brown stomach, closing his eyes. Padma was gasping underneath him, struggling to catch her breath. Draco rolled over to her side with a satisfied smile, looking up at the marble ceiling. Just then, a loud voice woke him from his daze.

"DRACO?"

Dun dun dun. Please review! It makes me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Draco's head whipped towards the door as he heard, "DRACO?" echo through the marble chamber. It was Harry. Draco jumped to his feet the moment he saw who it was. Padma squealed and struggled to cover herself with a towel.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy," Harry said, shielding his eyes in disgust. "Get a sodding tan will you? You've blinded me."

"What the fuck are you doing here? Get out," Draco mumbled, picking up a towel to cover himself. "You're not even a fucking prefect." He was right; Harry wasn't a prefect. Ever since Cedric had shown him the Prefect's bathroom during the Triwizard tournament in his 4th year, Harry had been using it. Harry didn't respond. "You're not allowed to be in here," Draco said when Harry remained silent.

"And what you two were doing is allowed?" Harry shot back. He was right too. Harry being in there was just as illegal as what Draco and Padma were doing. Draco sneered.

"Whatever, just get out," he spat. Harry let out a sigh of disgust and walked out of the room. Padma put her head in her hands, muttering about how embarrassing it was for him to have seen them.

Draco turned around, throwing his towel down in annoyance at the rude intrusion. Padma quickly gathered her clothes, looking up at Draco with red cheeks. "I…better go," she mumbled quietly. Draco nodded as she stood up. She stood there for a moment, wondering whether to say goodbye or to kiss him or what. Draco decided that matter for her by turning away and picking up a towel, ignoring her completely. She quickly left the room, leaving Draco to himself. He set the towel down next to the tub, slowly slipping himself back into the hot water with a sigh. He rested his head back against the towel he had put up against the edge and closed his eyes.

Harry left the bathroom, wandering back up the halls to the common room. He had planned on relaxing for a while in the tub, but obviously those plans weren't going to work so well. The party was still going on, but he had decided to leave and go to sleep. He and Shani had been getting along well until Hermione had come along, shitfaced as hell. If ever it wasn't obvious that Hermione wanted Harry for herself, this was not one of those times. Harry had wisely taken quick leave of the situation, making an excuse and running away.

He stumbled up to his room, flopping onto his bed. As he settled his head into his pillow, he heard a series of strange noises coming from across the room. He looked over to see that Ron's drapes were drawn, and that the noises were definitely coming from within. Harry smirked, wondering what silly girl was within those drapes this time. Hopefully not another 3rd year. Harry drew his own drapes, pondering about who it could be.

The next day, Hogwarts was like a Ghost town compared to it's usually bustling halls. The majority of the students had returned to their homes for Christmas by now. Harry rolled out of bed, thrilled to not have to go to class finally. He put on some of his clothes and walked down to the common room. It was unnaturally quiet with all of the students gone. Harry heard a strange grumble from across the room and turned to see Ron crumpled up on a couch, mumbling in his sleep.

"Ron?" Harry said aloud, walking to his friend. Ron leapt out of the chair at the noise, stumbling over his pant leg and only just catching himself on the arm of the chair.

"Wha? What's happening?" Ron slurred, looking around. Harry laughed.

"You git, go take a sodding shower. You smell like complete asshole," Harry snorted, crinkling up his face. It was true. Ron looked and smelled pretty bad. It was obvious that he hadn't changed out of his clothes and that he had done quite a bit of drinking. Ron looked at himself sleepily before heading off to the showers. Harry chuckled to himself, only then remembering about the strange noises he had heard last night. Suddenly he heard a loud noise coming from somewhere downstairs, followed by people screaming. Harry pulled out his wand, rushing out of the door. He ran down the stairs, making his way toward the commotion. His ears were met by a new noise as it sounded like thousands of people running through the halls. A few of the remaining students were running past Harry, fleeing from whatever was coming. Harry paused as the noise got closer and closer. Suddenly, he saw it.

Draco jerked up in his bed, hearing the noises from downstairs. He grabbed his wand and ran down the stairs, looking for what it was that was causing the screaming. He saw Harry standing at the base of the stairs with his wand out, looking at something coming through from the main hall. Spiders. Hundred and hundreds of spiders. Not just your average spiders; Big ones. Draco's jaw dropped as the spiders flooded into the room through the open doors. A few girls screamed as they struggled to run away. One tripped and her screams echoed through the hall as spiders latched onto her back. Harry stepped forward, holding out his wand. "FLIPENDO!" he bellowed. The spiders on her back flew backwards, hitting the wall on the other side of the room with sickening thuds. Harry then pointed his wand back at the girl, yelling "MOBILICORPUS", and moving her body behind him on the stairs.

A few of Hogwarts teachers could be seen blasting spiders here and there from in the main hall. Harry blasted a few more spiders across the room as he walked down the stairs. He heard a few screams coming from the dining hall. Meanwhile, Draco pointed his wand down the stairs, calling out "IMOBULUS". Every spider in the room immediately froze in position. Harry stopped in surprise. Just as quickly as it happened, it stopped working and the spiders burst back into movement, more pissed than ever. Harry threw a dirty look at Draco, who shrugged, and turned back to the spiders. After blasting a few more spiders, Harry realized that he it wasn't helping. The spiders just kept coming. The strange thing was, that they didn't even stop to look at him. They just filed past him, swarming through Hogwarts. The screams continued from the dining hall and Harry had an idea. "ACCIO FIREBOLT!" he screamed, holding out his wand. He waited for a moment, hoping it worked. Draco rolled his eyes, laughing dryly. Sure enough, only a moment later did a crashing window signify the entrance of his trusty broom. Harry leapt on and zoomed over the sea of spiders into the dining hall.

There, he saw a group of fourth years stranded on a table. A continuous stream of spiders flowed around all sides of the table. As soon as they saw Harry on his broom, they screamed for help. Harry flew down to the table, holding his wand out. "FLIPENDO" he cried, sending a group of spiders flying. He turned and sent a few more spiders flying before turning to the girls.

"HANG ON, I'LL GET HELP!" Harry bellowed over the deafening noise.

"WHAT?" one of the girls cried.

"HANG ON!"

"WHAT?"

Harry sighed in frustration, pointing his wand at his throat. "SONORUS." His voice immediately amplified as he turned to the girl. "BLOODY HELL. HANG ON!" he screamed. The girls were stunned, as well as the spiders. For a moment, the hall was silent. Then suddenly the spiders began swarming again, in quite a different direction. They began chasing Harry. "Uh oh," he mumbled, which was actual more booming than mumbling since he hadn't deactivated his new loud voice. It seems the noise had distracted the spiders from whatever it was they were doing and now they had found a more interesting thing to attack. They swarmed onto the table.

Harry then pointed his wand at the group of girls, thinking quickly. "LEVISCORPUS" he screamed. The girls flew into the air, just in time to escape the flood of spiders that quickly covered the table. Harry kicked off the table, flying his broom through the air. The spiders climbed the walls, dropping down with their webs in an attempt to get to him. Harry zipped back into the main hall where a few bewildered Hogwarts teachers stood around. The swarm of spiders followed close behind Harry, engulfing the poor spectators. Just then, a spider dropped from the ceiling and landed on Harry's broom. Harry turned back to see the giant spider climbing from the tail of his broom onto his robes. He reached his wand back and fired a FLIPENDO over his shoulder. He then zoomed out of the main hall out through the front doors.

He looked back to see the spiders following him out the front door. Just then another spider launched itself at his broom. It scuttled quickly up his robes and sunk it's pinchers into Harry's thigh. Harry cried out in pain as he spiraled forward on his broomstick. He pointed his wand at the offending spider and screamed "REDUCTO!". The spider exploded off of his broom and it's pieces fell back into the sea of bugs. Just then, a voice erupted from behind Harry.

"IMOBULUS!" it bellowed. Harry felt himself suddenly freeze in the air, floating gently. He could see that the spiders too were frozen. He slowly spun in the air, like a snowflake drifting. He then saw that it was Dumbledore who was standing at the front doors of Hogwarts with his wand in the air. Every spider was frozen in time, just like Harry.

The staff of Hogwarts went about quickly disposing of the frozen spiders while the powerful spell lasted. Meanwhile, Harry's leg was throbbing with pain as blood began to seep through his trouser leg. Harry then saw a few more teachers appear, helping in the immense task of removing all of the spiders from the campus. Harry heard Madam Pomfrey summon his frozen figure from the air. He felt a gentle tug and his body slowly floated down towards the ground. He was then floated on towards the Hospital Wing. On his way he saw Ron among other confused looking Hogwarts students.

"What happened?" Ron asked as Harry floated by, still stuck to his broomstick.

"Spiders," Harry whispered, as his voice was still magnified.

Ron grimaced at the mention. He and Harry had an unfortunate encounter with the spiders in previous years and the thought of it made Ron shiver. Madame Pomfrey frowned at Harry's loud voice and quickly muttered the countercurse. A rather ruffled looking Hermione appeared behind Ron with an equally confused look on her face. Before Harry could greet her he was floated away from them around a corner towards the hospital wing.

Draco stood at the front door as he watched Hogwarts teachers quickly disposing of the frozen spiders. Hagrid had come and started to scoop them into large sacks. Draco smirked, imagining that Hagrid had no intention of disposing of the spiders at all. Professor McGonagall was swiftly changing them into glittering pennies, dozens at a time. Draco turned away, back into the main hall. He dodged a few other frantic staff members, including Filch, as he made his way through the bustling halls. Professor Flitwick was working on getting the girls that Harry had rescued, down from their upside down positions. Draco sat at one of the chairs, witnessing a line of tiny spiders make their way past the leg of his seat. He lifted his legs up, placing them on the seat across from him.

"Bloody Hell, what was all that about?" Blaise came from behind Draco, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"No fucking idea," Draco said calmly. "Spiders. Came from the forest I suppose," he added, reaching out for a pastry that had appeared on the table. Blaise sat down as a few other students came down from their beds, equally as mystified. Most of the furniture had been knocked down or pushed aside when the stream of spiders had come through, leaving the dining hall in a shambles.

"What in the world?" Shani said as she entered the room. She sat herself next to Ron who was sitting alone with a towel still around his neck from his shower. "What happened?"

"Spiders, millions of them," Ron said, shivering at the thought. Her eyes widened.

"From the forest?" she asked. Ron nodded. "Where is Harry?"

"He got taken to the hospital wing. Got bitten I guess," he explained.

"I'm going to go see him," she said, standing up. Ron suddenly wondered how Shani knew about the spiders in the forest. Shani jogged up the corridors towards the hospital wing before he could say anything. Draco frowned as he saw her leave. _Bloody Potter_ he thought to himself.

Harry smiled as he saw Shani walk into the room. She grinned back when she saw him lying on a cot.

"Harry!" she greeted him, walking over to him.

"Hey," he said quietly. She sat down next to him, inspecting the bandage on his thigh. He saw her gaze fall on the gauze and spoke. "Spiders," he mumbled. It was either the poison from the bite or the antidote that he had been given that was making him very drowsy.

"Are you allright?" she asked, her brow furrowed in a concerned expression. He nodded, smiling weakly.

"I'll be fine," he said, shifting his head on his pillow to get a better look at her. She looked so cute. Her hair was all mussed up and she looked at him with this worried expression, scrunching up her forehead. He laughed quietly. "Stop looking at me like that. I'm not dying," he chuckled.

She snorted. "Fine then. You can just sit here by yourself," she teased, shoving him lightly on the shoulder. They chatted for a while before Madame Pomfrey kicked her out to let him "rest". He lay back in his pillow once she left, letting his eyes fall shut into some well needed drug induced rest.

A few days passed, and the shock of the spider incident had pretty much worn off. The only remaining residue was the lingering stories and gossiping about Harry's heroic actions. The halls were silent without the students bustling back and forth, leaving the few who were there to relax. Harry was up and about again after a night in the hospital wing, left with no lasting injuries, save for two small puncture scars on his thigh, which Shani decided were sexy after all.

"It's not sexy. It's like a really lame game of connect the dots," Ron teased. They all laughed as they sat around the lounging chairs. Any indoor game had been pretty much exhausted in the few days they had been there. Many a wizard's chess game had been played (most of which had been won by Ron). As usual, it seemed that Hermione lived in the library when she wasn't asleep, and they didn't see much of her.

"It'll go away," Harry shrugged, thumbing the wound. He pulled down his pant leg, suddenly aware of the bare skin that had been exposed to his friends. "Let's get out of here," Harry said, standing up.

"And do what? It's Christmas Eve, we're meant to relax," Ginny yawned, stretching.

"And that's why Hermione's in the library?" Harry laughed. Ginny shrugged.

"So you're suggesting we go there?" Ron cringed as though that was the worst idea possible, which it was. Harry shook his head.

"Fine, let's just stay here and melt,' Harry sighed, slumping back into his arm chair. Shani giggled, leaning against his leg. Harry felt her smooth skin rub against his ankle and shivers ran down his spine. He shifted nervously.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep," Ron said, standing up.

Harry frowned, glancing at his watch. "Ron, it's like seven."

"Faster I go to sleep, the faster Christmas will be here," Ron replied, stretching as he walked away towards the steps to their room. Harry laughed heartily at Ron's logic. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Right, I guess I'm off too," she said, standing up, leaving Harry and Shani alone.

"To bed?" Shani asked.

Ginny laughed. "No, just because I'm related to that git doesn't mean we share a brain," she retorted, crinkling up her face. "I've other friends than you, you know. I'll go chat with them," she said as she left. Shani grinned as she rested her head on the arm of the couch. A moment of silence went by with no sounds but the crackling of the fire. Shani turned around to face Harry and crawled up into the arm chair next to him. He scooted over to give her room.

"Happy Christmas Eve," she muttered, smiling. Harry chuckled.

"Yeah, Happy Christmas Eve," he said, staring off into space. After a few moments, Shani suddenly leaned over and captured his lips in hers with a gentle kiss. Harry's eyes widened as Shani's soft lips connected with his. When she opened her eyes and sat back into the seat, she smiled. Harry's eyes were still wide opened with a kind of goofy deer-caught-in-headlights look on his face. Shani laughed.

"Sorry, I just-" Shani started to apologize when Harry didn't say anything. Harry cut her off by leaning forward and kissed her. Their kiss was deeper this time, more passionate. Harry could feel Shani's small hands running along his shoulders as he kissed her. He put his hand around her waist, pulling her tiny frame into his lap as they continued to kiss. Then, he felt her lips open and took the opportunity to gently maneuver his tongue into her mouth. Their kiss deepened as his tongue was met by her own in a most pleasurable way. Harry felt her hands run through his hair, along his scalp, sending tingles of ecstasy down his spine. Their lips parted only for a moment and Harry's eyes opened to see her looking up at him with her dazzling eyes, blushing. She bit her lip, reaching up for his lips for a short kiss. She then slid out of his lap, taking his hand in hers.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as she pulled him out of the chair. She raised her finger to her lips, motioning for him to be quiet. Harry nodded, feeling excitement shoot through his body. He could feel his dick stiffening slightly in his pants as they walked down the dark halls. He only hoped she wouldn't turn around and notice it in the dark. He'd only been this way a few times as she took him up to the Slytherin common room. Shani muttered the password and they entered the common room. The familiar green couches met Harry's eyes as they walked through the room quickly. They made their way briskly up to her bedroom and drew the curtains around the bed. Harry felt the silky green pillow on the back of his head as he lay next to her in her bed. Shani sat up to mutter the usual curses on the curtains that surrounded them to keep the world out. She then turned to him and leaned over to kiss him. Harry kissed her passionately as she straddled his hips. Harry ran his hand along the soft skin on her thigh, bunching up the skirt she was wearing. Shani gently unbuttoned the buttons on Harry's shirt, assisting him as he pulled it off his shoulders. Harry then sat up, holding her in his lap as they kissed. Shani ran her hands along his bare chest, feeling out his muscles.

Harry slipped his fingers under her shirt, moving his fingers up and down her spine. He then began to unbutton and unzip her skirt from the back. Shani backed away from him, wriggling out of the skirt and tossing it to the side. She then pulled off her shirt over her head, revealing an innocent looking white bra. Harry couldn't even believe how turned on he was. His hard on was raging inside his pants as he watched her delicate body approach him on the bed. He wanted to touch and kiss every part of her. He took her into his arms, kissing her again. He then lay her down on the bed, watching her beautiful hair cascade along the green silk of the pillow. Harry kissed her lips, and began to kiss down her neck and along her collar bone. She arched her back into him in pleasure as he licked a small trail along between her breasts. The lace of her bra brushed against his jaw as he kissed the mounds of her breasts. He then reached around her back and unclasped her bra, guiding it off of her shoulders. She blushed, hiding her breasts with her hands as the bra left her body. Harry smiled at her shyness, kissing her softly. He pushed her hands away and took in the sight of her beautiful breasts. His hard on was beginning to ache in it's restraints, but he ignored it. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her right nipple, causing it to harden. He licked it gently before taking it into his mouth and softly sucking on it. Shani moaned softly as he did this, feeling pleasure radiate through her body. Harry ran his fingertips gently up and down her waist as he continued to lick and suck on her nipple. He then began to kiss his way down her stomach and dipped his tongue into her bellybutton. He traced a mindless pattern with his tongue on her stomach. She writhed softly on the sheets in pleasure as he awoke nerves in her body that she didn't even know had been there.

Harry then reached the elastic of her white panties. He kissed his way down over the panties to her mound. She held her breath, nervously. He spread her legs carefully and planted a soft kiss squarely on her entrance. Shani moaned softly. Harry continued to kiss the soft material of her panties, feeling her wetness slowly penetrating the material. He then ran his tongue along her slit through the fabric, tasting her. He used the flat of his tongue and licked at her through her panties, bringing her to a sexual frenzy. She arched her back in pleasure, closing her eyes as she moaned. He then used his fingers to slide her panties down her hips and assisted her in sliding them off of her legs. He returned to his position between her legs, looking up at her before he once again began kissing her clit. He took her tiny clit in his mouth, running his tongue around it. She moaned loudly, never having felt anything this wonderful. He lapped up her juices, running his tongue along her entrance. He then felt her hands on his head, lifting it up. He looked at her questioningly, wondering if he'd done something wrong. She motioned for him to come towards her. He climbed up her body, positioning himself above her.

"I'm ready," she whispered. Harry nodded. He sat up and unbuckled his pants. Shani watched him as he removed his pants and boxers. Her eyes widened when she saw his hard dick. She suddenly felt a little scared of what was to come, but Harry was there to reassure her with soft kisses along her neck. He lay back over here, in between her spread legs. Harry could feel her bare breasts rubbing along his hard chest. Never had he ever felt so sexually aroused in his life, and neither had she. He kissed her deeply and Shani could taste herself on his lips. At first it took her aback but then, she found it strangely arousing. Then, she jolted as she felt his cock brush against her soft mound. Harry broke the kiss, looking into her eyes. She nodded, letting him know that she was ready. Harry reached down and positioned his cock against her entrance. She closed her eyes and he stopped.

"Open your eyes," he whispered. She obeyed, meeting eyes with him. He wanted to look deep into her eyes as he entered her. He could feel her tiny body tense beneath him as he applied a little bit of pressure. She winced and he released pressure.

"It's ok, don't stop," Shani assured him. Harry bit his lip, reluctant to hurt her, but his balls ached to slam into her heat. He repositioned himself at her entrance and once again applied pressure. Shani winced, her brow furrowing in pain, but didn't break eye contact. Suddenly, Harry felt the head of his cock slide into her. Shani felt burning pain in her canal and her eyes watered a little. Harry kissed her softly, waiting for her to adjust to him. She nodded again, signaling for him to go further. He pushed forward slightly, and another inch of him slipped into her. This time, Shani cried out in pain. Harry began to retreat a little, but to his surprise, Shani had her legs wrapped around him and wouldn't allow him to pull out. "More," she gasped.

Harry took this as the ok to go, and gently began to push into her. This time, he didn't stop. She began to cry out as he moved, but he slowly sank his entire length inside of her. Shani gripped Harry's shoulders as the hilt of his cock met her pelvis. Their hips connected as he disappeared into her. Shani never once broke eye contact until this point. Her eyes rolled up and closed as she began to orgasm. The pleasure was too much. Harry watched her come on his cock as she writhed in the bed, a delicate sheen on her brown skin. She panted as she came down from her orgasm, once again opening her eyes. Harry was amazed at her sensitivity.

"Are you ok?" he whispered. Shani panted and nodded yes.

"Don't stop," she whispered back, kissing him. He then began to pull out of her until only the head was left inside. Then, without warning, he thrust back into her to the hilt. She moaned loudly. Harry picked up a rhythm, rocking his dick back and forth inside of her slowly. He moaned softly in pleasure as the hot walls of her tight canal clenched his hard cock.

"Faster," she moaned into his ear, biting his ear lobe. Harry's eyes closed in pleasure as he groaned. He obeyed her request and began to piston a little faster in and out of her. He felt the pleasure building inside of him as he continued to thrust into her. Shani was moaning continuously now, and seemed to be on the brink of another orgasm. Harry's pelvis met with her clit with every thrust and she was teetering on the edge of ecstasy.

"Oh Harry," she moaned loudly. Harry grunted as he began to thrust faster into her, sweat forming on his brow. "Harry come inside me," she panted. Harry kissed her roughly on the lips as he began to thrust even faster and harder. She began to cry out as he thrust into her. "I'm coming," she whispered in between thrusts. "Come with me."

"Shani," Harry started but couldn't speak as he felt his semen bubbling up from his balls. He groaned loudly as he thrust into her one last time, feeling his seed rise up and out of his cock. Shani felt his dick pulsing inside of her and it sent her over the edge. She cried out in sheer pleasure as she came with him, her hot canal milking him for all he was worth. Harry felt spurt after spurt leave his body as he came. Her body writhed beneath him in what seemed to be a never ending orgasm. Finally, he felt his dick soften and lay down on top of her with his head in the crook of her neck. Shani's hands ran along the small of his back, holding him to her. Harry let his dick slip out of her and lay to her side, panting in exhaustion. Shani too was trying to catch her breath as she recovered from her powerful orgasm.

"Harry," she whispered, rolling over to hold him. He held her close to his side as he slowly drifted to sleep. What a Christmas that was. Happy Christmas Eve indeed.

MORE TO COME! Please leave feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

When Harry woke up, it was still dark. He felt Shani's warm body against his side as he lay in the darkness of her room. He could smell the shampoo scent in her hair as he breathed in. It was the best sleep he'd ever had. Harry managed to look at his watch without waking her. 4:30. _Bloody hell,_ he thought. He sighed, knowing that he should get back to his own bed before morning came. What would Christmas be without getting his ass woken up by Ron? He almost chuckled at the thought of seeing him in his latest Weasely sweater.

Somewhere nearby, a certain bleach blonde Slytherin was stewing in his bed. When the two lovebirds had so amorously made their way through the Slytherin common room, they hadn't noticed Draco sitting alone by the fire. Draco had watched them disappear into Shani's room with a scowl on his face. Not only did it piss him off that he wasn't having her, but it pissed him off even MORE that it was HARRY who was having her. He tossed in his bed, not wanting to think about it anymore. Many a night of his had been spent sitting by himself in the common room, gazing into the fire. The letters from his father had finally stopped. The last letter he received had come that night and he had been reading it by the fire when he saw Harry and Shani flounce by.

Draco,

It has begun. You will die like the rest of them.

Lucius

This letter was no different than the others, except for when he crumpled it up in his hand, it burst into flames. Draco bellowed in pain as the flames licked the inside of his palm. The paper fell onto the carpet and Draco kicked it into the fire, leaving a small black smudge where it had fallen on the rug. Draco stood there, gazing into the fire and trying to catch his breath. _Fuck you,_ he thought, watching the letter from his father disappear into the flames. He looked down at his burnt hand. It wasn't too bad. He'd dropped it before it could burn him too much. Still, it wasn't all together comfortable. Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at his left hand.

"Episkey," he muttered. The skin on his hand began to heal before Draco's eyes. He sighed a sigh of relief as the pain left him. He sank back into his chair, running a hand through his cool blonde hair. He briefly wondered what he'd meant by "it has begun". It was the general opinion of the Death eaters that their Master was returning to them. Most of them thought he was back to his old Unicorn blood sucking tricks in the Forbidden Forrest. Draco shook the thoughts away, not wanting to think about it anymore. That's when the two love birds pranced by and sent him spiraling back into his brooding.

_May as well let him have his fun. He may not live for much longer,_ Draco thought morbidly. If what the death eaters were saying was true, Harry's time was growing dangerously short. Draco wondered if he had any idea. Then he wondered why the fuck he cared. He sank back into the soft green velvet of the arm chair and closed his eyes.

Back to the present. Harry slowly sidled himself away from Shani and slipped her head off of his shoulder gently. She stirred in her sleep but didn't wake. Harry smiled as she continued to dream. He bent down and give her a soft kiss on her head and then slid out of her bed. The air outside her bed was crisp and cool as he closed the curtains behind him. It was dark and all the other beds had their drapes drawn. He grabbed his clothes and quietly slipped them back on. Harry snuck out of the room, hearing the door click softly as he closed it behind him. He tiptoed across the common room. Just as he was about to exit through the portal, he noticed something in the common room. He turned around to see Draco sleeping in the green armchair closest to the fire. Harry frowned, wondering what in the hell he was doing there. He looked almost innocent in his sleep. Harry shook his head and made his way out.

Harry was no longer too scared to travel the halls at night. Being a 7th year, teachers tended to be a little more lenient about the late night sneaking around. Especially since he was so commonly to be found doing it. He meandered down the halls towards his own house. On his way, he heard a soft creak somewhere in front of him. He paused. It was silent. Harry held his breath, waiting to hear another sound. He wondered if it was a teacher. He began to edge forward quietly. As he did so, he felt a cool blast of air ruffling his hair. His legs slowly brought him closer to the turn in the hall until he was standing just at the corner. Harry could feel a constant flow of cold air coming from around the bend. He took a deep breath, pulled out his wand, and peeked around the corner. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the hall was empty except for a slightly open door that led to the courtyard. He stepped out into the hall, nearing the open door with the intent to close it. _Bloody hell Harry. Fucking pussy,_ Harry chuckled to himself for having gotten so scared. He opened the door, poking his head out to see if someone had exited through that door. He didn't see anyone, nor did he see any footprints in the white snow that was laying on the door step. He shrugged, figuring that the door must have swung open in the wind. The cold air felt wonderful on his skin as he stood there. Harry looked around, deciding to take a little stroll in the snow. It was so pristine at four in the morning. There were no foot prints or marks of any kind and it sparkled so beautifully in the moonlight.

Harry stepped out into the snow, reveling in the soft crunches beneath his shoe. He walked out into the cold, holding his arms tight to his chest. The snow fell lightly on his hair and landed on his skin, melting on contact. He looked up at the moon that was slowly setting. The silence was so complete, it was magnificent. Suddenly, he heard a soft shuffling from the edge of the courtyard. Harry looked over and saw nothing.

"Hello?" he called out softly. "Who's there?" Harry was frozen in his place. His eyes searched the dimly lit courtyard and saw that the snow was messed up in the corner that he had heard the noise. He squinted and saw that the snow was not only messed up, but it was moving. Harry whipped out his wand.

"I know you're there, show yourself," Harry whispered through gritted teeth. He could see some kind of footprints forming in the snow, but the figure making them was still not to be seen. "Fucking show yourself!" Harry repeated, a little more urgently as the footprints came a little closer to him. Harry took a step back, holding his wand out at the ready. He heard a soft snort and felt the hair on his arms rise. He took another step back as the footprints came nearer to him.

"Lumos!" Harry called out. The light from his wand shone brightly and the footprints stopped. Harry looked out into the snow with wide eyes. Something was there, standing not four feet away from him, but it was invisible. Harry attempted to think of some kind of revealing spell but couldn't think of anything on the spot. Was there someone there wearing an invisibility cloak? Before Harry could think anymore a louder snort came from the direction of the footprints and suddenly it came rapidly towards him. Harry began to step backwards but it was too late. Just before the invisible being was upon him, Harry saw something begin to take shape where there had been nothing. In the blink of an eye there was a large black form shaping in front of him. It was as if smoke was materializing into some solid form as it misted into existence. Harry tripped over his pant leg and fell back into the snow, paralyzed by fear. The creature materialized completely and Harry immediately recognized it. A Thestral. The large black horse reared in front of him, just inches away from his extended legs. Its heavy black wings beat against its sides, sending flurries of snow into the air. Harry's jaw dropped as the magnificent slammed its front legs back into the snow, coming down from its rearing position. Its hooves landed just inches away from his legs. Harry looked up to see the burning eyes of the creature boring into his own. He found that he could not move in his shock as he tried to back away. The Thestral whinnied softly, not breaking eye contact with Harry, and just as quickly as it had come, it disappeared. Harry could hear it take off into the night with its huge black wings.

He lay there quietly, amazed at what had just happened. A few moments of silence passed and Harry suddenly became aware of the cold wetness that was slowly seeping through seat of his pants. He stood up slowly, brushing himself off. The snow continued to fall, covering the tracks of his encounter. He took one last look into the sky, and turned back. He walked the rest of the way back to his room in silence, still on edge from his meeting with the mystical creature.

The next morning, just as he'd predicted, he awoke to the excited sounds of Ron ripping open his gifts and yelling. "HAPPY CHRISTMAS HARRY!" Ron yelled happily, shredding the paper on his presents.

Harry slid out of bed, rubbing his eyes. "Happy Christmas Ron," he said. He felt the cool wood beneath his feet and yawned. His mind slipped briefly back to the night before and he smiled, wondering what she was doing now. "Have I got presents?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Sure," Ron laughed, pointing at the small pile of presents at the foot of the bed. Harry slipped off of his bed and sat down next to his pile of gifts.

"Happy Christmas," Harry said to his other room mates who were also just awakening. Neville smiled, reaching down to feel around for his gifts. Harry leaned over and picked up a large, roughly wrapped, red package. "Wonder what this could be," he joked. Ron rolled his eyes.

"They're uglier than ever this year," he said, holding up his own sweater. It was true. It was pretty damn horrendous. It was some kind of brown color with a blue R printed in the middle. It wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that Mrs. Weasely must have run out of the brown because halfway down the right sleeve it turned into sort of a yellowish orange. Harry laughed.

"I bet yours is all one color at least," Ron grumbled, pulling his sweater over his chest. Harry opened up the parcel in his hands. To his surprise, it wasn't brown at all. It wasn't even a sweater. It was a thick black cloak. Harry unfolded it and held it up in front of him.

"Whoa, what is that?" Ron asked, looking up from his gifts. Harry shook his head.

"I have no idea. Your mum sent it to me," Harry shrugged, looking the thick black material over.

"Oi, there's a note," Ron said, pointing out a small bit of paper that fell from the cloak. Harry bent over and picked it up from the floor.

Happy Christmas Harry,

Hope you'll find this useful. Be safe,

Love,

Mr. and Mrs. Weasely

"What does it say?" Ron asked. Harry flipped the note over, looking for something more. He sighed when he saw that there was nothing else written.

"Nothing. Bloody ambiguous note," Harry said, tossing the cloak and note over to Ron. Ron mulled it over.

"Better than a sweater," he decided before tossing it back. Harry agreed with a smile before setting the mysterious gift down on his trunk. He returned to his presents and began opening them. By the end of his pile, he had acquired quite a plethora of items. He had received yet another pair of socks from Dobby, a figurine of himself from Ginny (apparently a toy shop had started producing little Harry Potter's that had glow in the dark scars, much to Harry's embarrassment), an egg polishing kit from Hagrid (presumably for his Phoenix egg), a wand care set from Hermione (to maximize spell power and wand attractiveness), a giant box of strange (and most likely dangerous) candies from Ron's brothers, Fred and George, and a signed portrait of one of his favorite Quidditch players from Ron. There were a few other knickknacks, but nothing special. Fleur had given him a large box, decorated with equally large bows and such. Inside was a thick fuzzy white coat, possibly to match her hair. Ron teased him about being one of her favorite accessories. Harry threw an egg polishing brush at his head.

To his dismay, there was nothing from Shani. He hoped she liked his gift. He'd gotten her a small lightening bolt charm necklace, kind of as a joke. It was rather pretty and it almost felt like staking his claim or something. He smiled as he once again remembered last night.

After Christmas Breakfast, Harry met up with Shani. He smiled at her awkwardly as they approached each other. He felt a rush of happiness when he saw that she had his silly necklace on. "Happy Christmas Harry," she grinned, throwing her arms around his neck. He gratefully accepted her into his arms, embracing her tightly.

"Happy Christmas to you too," he whispered. She stepped back, looking him in the eye.

"Thanks so much for the necklace, I love it," she smiled, twiddling it with her fingers. Harry smiled back.

"I'm glad."

Shani then looked down, her cheeks turning red. "I got you something too," she said quietly. Harry laughed at her shyness.

"Really? You didn't have to," he smiled, taking her back into his arms. She giggled, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small box. "What is it?" Harry asked. Shani raised an eyebrow.

"Just open it, silly," she teased. Harry obeyed and opened the little box. Inside thin chain with a small white pendant hanging from it. He lifted it out of the box delicately, inspecting the white ornament. It appeared to be some sort of natural stone, still in its natural shape.

"What is it?"

"It's a charm," Shani explained, helping him slip it over his head. "It's meant to protect you from evil," she added. "So it might keep Fleur away."

"It's fantastic," he said, laughing. He kissed her forehead, feeling the pendant rest against his chest. It gave him a strange sensation, almost as if it was humming or radiating heat. He tucked it into his sweater. "Shani, I have to go do something for a bit," Harry said, taking her hand in his.

"Oh?"

"Nothing important, I just need to talk to Hagrid," Harry explained briefly. Shani nodded.

"OK, I'll see you later then?"

"Of course," he smiled, leaning in for a kiss. Shani blushed as she gave him a small peck. "I'll be back soon." With that, Harry turned and jogged out of the room towards Hagrid's hut. As he neared the door, he could hear some loud clanging coming from the back of the hut. Harry walked around to the back and saw his large friend Hagrid tossing a few flower pots out of a shed.

"Hagrid!" Harry called out over the noise. Hagrid didn't hear him. "HAGRID!" Finally, Hagrid turned around to see Harry.

"Harry! Happy Christmas! Did ye get my gift?" he asked gruffly. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, thanks. It's great," he grinned. "Anyway, I'm here to ask you something," he said, the smile fading from his face.

"What's happened? Is something wrong?" Hagrid asked, concerned at Harry's sudden change of attitude.

"Is something happening with the Thestrals?" Harry blurted out. Hagrid stiffened.

"What do ye know about the Thestrals?" Hagrid asked.

"Last night, one of them…attacked me, or something," Harry replied.

"Attacked ye? Are ye sure?" Hagrid looked concerned, sitting down.

"Well, I'm not really sure. I heard it outside and I went to see what it was. It was invisible at first, and then it sort of charged me. It didn't touch me though, just scared me. Then it just flew away," Harry recapped the events from the previous night.

"Might as well tell ye the truth then, eh?" Hagrid sighed. "Somethin's happenin' in the forest. Dumbledore's told ye a little, but somethin' big is happenin'. Creatures are leavin', dunno why. Ye saw the Spiders leavin' yerself," Hagrid spoke solemnly.

"So the Thestrals are running away too?" Harry asked.

"No, I see um runnin' around still, but they're a lot more active than usual, somethin's exciting um. Some people think they're bad omens, Harry. If one showed itself to ye, maybe it was tryin' to tell ye somethin'," Hagrid finishished, rubbing his hands together in the cold.

"What about the other creatures? The unicorns? Are they still here?"

"Hard to say, unicorns aren't easy to find anyway," Hagrid replied. Harry nodded. "Anyway, I've got work to do, ye go enjoy yer Christmas. If anythin' else happin's, tell me," Hagrid finished, patting Harry roughly on the back. Harry smiled.

"I will, thanks." Harry then jogged back up to the castle, thankful to get out of the cold. He made a quick detour in the direction of the library. Sure enough, he found Hermione.

"Hey," Harry called out. Hermione squealed and dropped the book she was carrying, looking up.

"Harry! You scared the hell out of me," Hermione exclaimed, recollecting herself. Harry looked around and saw that the library was really deserted. "What are you doing here?"

"Hermione, if I tell you something, will you keep it a secret?" Harry asked, sitting down at one of the study tables.

Hermione's expression of surprise changed to concern. "What? What happened? I mean, of course," Hermione muttered, leaning closer to Harry.

"Last night, something happened. A Thestral kind of…appeared to me outside," Harry spoke quietly. "I just need to know what that meant, or if I should even be worrying about it."

"A Thestral? Hold on a minute," Hermione spoke while walking away towards a shelf. She pulled out a large book called _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._ She began to read it aloud as she walked back over to Harry. "Thestrals are the most elusive and least horse-like breed of magical horse. They have earned an undeserved reputation as omens of evil. They are visible only to those who have witnessed and accepted a death, and their appearance is skeletal, fleshless. Thestrals have fangs, are attracted by the smell of blood, and will occasionally go after birds. Their wings are capable of very fast flight for at least several hours at a time, though they usually spend their time on the ground, and they have an excellent sense of direction. Blah blah blah," Hermione said, skipping over some of the more unimportant information. "That's really all it says," Hermione said, handing the book to Harry. Harry skimmed over the passage that Hermione had just read to him. There was a small picture next to the block of text. Harry sighed, closing the book.

"What exactly happened?" Hermione asked, leaning back in her chair.

"I dunno, I just heard it outside, so I went out to look," Harry recapped. "Then, it sort of charged me and appeared out of thin air just before it reached me. I dunno, I don't think it was trying to hurt me," Harry finished, looking up.

"Well, I wouldn't take it as an omen or anything, but it may mean something," Hermione said, pulling the book onto her lap.

"It was strange, I got the feeling that it was trying to…I dunno, warn me?" Harry said, feeling stupid the moment the words left his lips.

"Warn you?"

Harry turned closer to Hermione. "You know something's happening, we all do," Harry began. "Dumbledore's just not telling us-"

"Maybe Dumbledore doesn't know," Hermione shrugged.

"What? You don't think it's Voldemort?" Harry asked, surprised. Hermione shrugged again.

"I don't know, it might be?" Hermione replied, leaning forward onto the table. "There's always something new brewing now isn't there?" she said with a slight smile. "Nothing you can't handle."

Harry laughed. Just then, Ron came into the library. Hermione visibly stiffened in her seat. "Harry!" Ron squeaked. "Hermione."

"Hi Ron," Hermione said, scooping a few books into her hands, clutching them tightly.

"Hey Ron, I didn't know you knew where the library was," Harry joked. Ron didn't laugh, neither did Hermione.

"Erm, yeah, I was just…" Ron looked around, trailing off. "Looking for a book."

"You've made the right decision coming here then, being as how this IS where the books live," Hermione said dryly. Harry laughed quietly.

"Anyway, I'm going back," Harry said, his mind falling back to Shani. "Coming Ron?" he asked, walking towards the main hall.

"What? Oh, no. The book, remember?" Ron said, turning around and awkwardly waving to Harry as he left. Harry shrugged his shoulders, quite accustomed to Ron's antics. Ron let out a whoosh of air the moment Harry was out of ear shot.

"God, Ron. You are a miserable liar," Hermione giggled. Ron blushed.

"I wasn't ready. I mean, honestly. Can you think up a reason for my being in the library?" Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Ron cut her off. "One that sounds credible?" he added. Hermione laughed.

"I suppose not," she finished, standing up. Ron walked over to her.

"That's what I thought," he said, grinning. He then leaned forward and gave her a deep kiss, holding her close to him.

Oooooh, finally? Stay tuned! Leave feedback!


End file.
